This invention pertains to carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties. In particular, this invention relates to arylsulfonylcarbamoyl-1,3-dicarbonyl compounds effective in controlling blood sugar levels. Both chronic hypoglycemic and hyperglycemic states are known but the most prevalent condition found with regard to abnormal levels of blood sugar is that caused by diabetes which produces increased blood glucose levels. Various agents have been developed to lower blood sugar level for treatment of diabetes and among presently available antidiabetic agents there can be mentioned, by way of example, those of the sulfonylurea type such as tolubutamide. S. Hunig, et al., Chem. Ber., 95, 926 (1962) reported preparation of 2-(N-p-toluenesulfonylcarbamoyl)-cyclohexanone, a compound formally related to the compounds of the present invention, but discloses no biological properties therefor.